Inner containers of the afore-mentioned type are used as a replaceable component of transport and storage containers, which serve to transport and to store liquids and which are habitually used as so-called “circulatory containers”, which are filled repeatedly. So as to allow the highest possible turnover of the fluids filled into the containers, it is important to ensure the most complete draining of the containers, such that the entire container volume is available for the new filling in the next filling operation. In some cases, it is also important to attain the most complete draining of the containers, so as not to have to carry out complicated rinsing and cleaning operations, or to at least limit these operations to a corresponding minimum.
In particular with highly viscous filling materials, which have good wetting properties relative to the inner walls of the inner container, a substantially complete draining of the known inner containers can turn out to be very complicated and time-consuming, since the container shape is substantially oriented toward making a container available having a maximized container volume, which container additionally, in respect of its outer dimensions or its embodiment, is substantially adapted to the accommodating space, which is defined on the transport pallet within the outer jacket.